The Guardians
The Guardians are an elven organization based off the remnants of the Guardians of Hightree developed after the fall of Hightree. The Guardians have been present in Harracktor. History Back when Hightree was still a great empire and the world was at peace, the elves created a guild called the Guardians. These Guardians studied the land and learned it's secrets. They also protected their land from the meddling of the other races, such as orcs pushing in from the desert, humans cutting down trees, or dwarves digging their vast mines. They were diplomats and scholars, well versed in the political ways of all the races. And so it was that peace was kept between the ancients war engulfed them all. When war came to Hightree, the elves were surprised that the humans would even dare attack them. The Guardians tried to negotiate peace between them, but were slaughtered. So Guardians took up and active role to their name: they became the Guardians of Hightree. The force contained their greatest spellweavers, their most skilled warriors and accurate archers. They were the force that defended Hightree. Next to dwarf and orc alike, they fought off the human invaders and, so as to fight off any other possible attacks, began to train new wizards, enchanters, archers, clerics, warriors and scouts. Yet as the years wore on and no attack came, the Guardians grew less and less wary for an attack. That proved to be Hightree's downfall. The second war came swiftly and the attacks were brutal. The Guardians were once again called the horn to rally for battle, in remembrance of old tales of glory and victory. Yet few came to service, and those who did were either old or inexperienced. Scores of Guardians were cut down and thrown aside as the humans marched on Hightree. In light of the enslavement of most of the elven race, the Guardians became little more than a memory of better days, and then not even that. But those who held on to their identity kept the order alive in the darkened places where their human masters could not hear. Since being given back their freedom, these whispers have been growing: of things that should not have been forgotten, of unknown brave souls helping travelers in need and demanding no reward. These rumors are spreading quickly, and those that know of an ancient and honored guild await the day when they will be more than just gossip. Order Ranks *The Guardian This rank is bestowed upon one who has faced their greatest fear, conquered it, and protected something or someone, somehow. Whether it be protecting a merchant caravan, or saving a forest from disaster. The protection of the races and nature is their primary objective. *The Scholar : Elves who are prided for their great knowledge and ability to decipher, these elves are ones who do not see combat often, but are skilled enough to hold their own. They spend most of their time collecting and deciphering artifacts and documents, to greater increase the Guardians knowledge. They achieve this rank by finding and deciphering at least one artifact or document. *The Blade : The rank given to elves who have mastered the sword. These elves are the only ones who are allowed to get a sword made for them by the fabled Blade Smiths. These blades are of the finest quality in all the land, and often have the traits of the elf who wields it. *High Guardian : Guardians that have proved themselves well versed in their trade, are privileged to have the Guildmaster himself bestow this title. Those who have this title are very highly regarded in the Guardians, as they are masters of their trade. This ranking works retroactively with prior ranks and is awarded to Scholars, Blades, and Bows who have proven themselves the most skilled in their chosen field. Very few ever receive the honor. *The Guildmaster : He who as achieved perfect mastery with either the sword or the bow, who has become one with nature, and has the ability if he wishes to decipher artifacts. It is his responsibility to run the guild efficiently, and it is also his responsibility to train a new guild master before he dies. It is said that all new guild masters are given something upon taking leadership, but there is no proof upon these rumors. Category:Factions